


Liberation of Warvine

by Mystic_Silver



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Silver/pseuds/Mystic_Silver
Summary: In a desert wasteland, a city has been overtaken by a vicious dictator hellbent on power. Alex and Conner left the city before things got bad, and now they're set on taking it back, despite the struggles they'll face along the way. Will they work together to achieve their goal, or will their problems destroy themselves? Only time will tell..
Kudos: 1





	Liberation of Warvine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystic_Ender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Ender/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to my amazing friend Ender. I'm so sorry for the fact that I can't explain anything to you, but know that I love you so much. I miss you, and I really hope you enjoy what I've been working on.
> 
> I hope it's something that everyone can enjoy, because it's truly an idea that I'm proud of and can't wait for people to see it.

The early morning sun shines through the broken windows, leaving jagged patches of light across the floor. Sitting in the back corner of the room is a throne made of what appears to be human bones, hidden in the shadows under the windows. Barely visible in the darkness, a figure sits atop the throne. He sits so motionless that he almost appears to be part of the throne himself. Standing on either side of the pile of bones are a pair of guards with swords. At first glance, they seem like normal people. But upon further inspection, they are also nothing but bones. But they are fully animated- they move slightly, almost appearing to be breathing.

The only thing that appears to be even slightly human is the figure on the throne. He adjusts himself, leaning forward into the sunlight, to speak quietly to one of the guards. The only visible features of the man under his cloak are long scars across his face, and his green eyes. The skeleton hardly hesitates before it leaves the room, and then the building, as the door audibly swings closed behind it. The man leans back again, picking up a broadsword from alongside the bones. It’s very lightly stained, indicating that it’s been used in battle before, and not cleaned off soon enough. Or not cleaned off at all. 

He gently lays the sword across his lap, and glances up at the window behind him. From outside are the sounds of boots on the packed dirt, meaning that another group of people has just arrived. The footsteps stop, followed by the sound of a voice. Silence, and then more footsteps, heading away from the windows and towards the door of the building. The door opens, and in walks another man. This one is younger, without any visible scars. He was part of the party that just returned, as he’s covered in dust from being out in the desert sand and wind. 

The younger man slowly approaches the bone pile, and kneels down in front of it. “You wanted to see me?” He asks quietly. The man on the throne sets the sword down again and gets to his feet. “Of course. I should hope you already know why, but I shall refresh your memory anyways. Do you know what next week is, Conner?” He questions, looking down at the man on the floor. 

“Of course I do, Alex. Next week is going to be three months since everything went wrong with Warvine.” Conner responds, slowly getting off the floor, to face Alex. 

Alex nods once. “Yes. We have a week until we’ve been out of that city for three months. And do you know what we’re going to do about it, Conner?”

“No, sir, I don’t. What do you have in mind? If you don’t mind my asking.” Conner replies.

Until this point, Alex had been pacing back and forth across the room as they spoke. Now, though, he stops and looks past Conner, out of the windows that face north. “Next week, Conner, we’re taking over.”

Conner is slightly taken aback by that statement. “What do you mean by that?”

Alex grins. “What I mean, Conner, is that we’re going back. We’re doing whatever we have to do until she is taken care of. I don’t care what happens. She can’t just keep doing the things she’s doing to those people. They don’t have freedom anymore, and they don’t even know it. And that’s not anything I can let slide.”

Conner hesitates, thinking that over, before he responds. “With all due respect, sir.. that plan is good, but, what about-”

“Don’t you worry about that.” Alex says, cutting Conner off. “I’ve had plenty of time, and this is something I’m ready for. You just need to worry about whatever you have to do.”

Conner also turns to look out the window. “Yes, sir. I won’t bother you about that topic again. So, when do we need to head out, then?”

Alex stops to think before he replies. “I want to be out of here and headed towards Warvine by noon tomorrow. We need time to get there and see what we’re up against.”

Conner nods. “Yes, sir. I’ll go make sure the rest of the troops are aware of the timing. I’ll report back as soon as I know how many are going to come with us.”

Alex nods absently, not taking his eyes off the window. He stays still until he hears the door open and close again, indicating that Conner is gone. He strides back over to the throne of bones, picking up the sword again, and putting it back in its sheath at his side. He pauses at the side of the throne, looking it over, as tonight might be the last time he sees it.

It’s built from a variety of bones, mostly animal, but some here and there are human, from a whole bunch of different circumstances. Alex built it up himself when they settled here two and a half months ago. And he never thought he’d say this again, but he’s ready to kill if that’s what it takes to liberate the city.

He turns around and, without looking back, turns and walks out of the room, pushing the door open, and steps into the sunlight. Since today is a cloudless day, Alex can see the city from here, just a faint shadow on the horizon. But it’s enough to remind him of what he’s fighting for.

Alex is fighting for all the people trapped there. He’s fighting for all those who can’t fight for themselves. He heads over to some of the skeleton troops, and begins telling them about the plans for tomorrow.

One way or another, this ends next week.


End file.
